Top Five Pixar Films
The Parr family is back for another adventure, and thus it is fitting to look back at the history of the modern flagship animation company Pixar. While technically underneath the umbrella of the megacorporation Disney, Pixar has managed to create a unique staple in the cinematic landscape to separate themselves. Relying on creative storytelling and emotional complexities, Pixar's brand has aged well as they've matured and developed as filmmakers. In honor of Incredibles 2, it's time to honor the best of Pixar's repertoire yet. No. 5: Inside Out (2015) - dir. by Pete Docter Emotionally investing while also intelligent and creative, Inside Out is Pixar's most entertainingly meta and reflective film yet. While sold incredibly well by the infectiously cheery voice talent of Amy Poehler, a large portion of Inside Out 's charm lies in its masterful screenplay. Intense and thought-provoking, it's the kind of creativity that Pixar has become affiliated with. The kinds of emotions that are pondered upon and the heavy doses or somber are equally balanced with witty humor, providing the perfect balance of happiness and seriousness that the film hammers home. Best Scene: Sadness Cheers Up Bing-Bong No. 4: Toy Story (1995) - dir. by John Lasseter Sometimes, there's simply no denying the original. Innovative and a visual treat, the film takes a very simple premise- what if toys were alive- and managed to ignite an entire industry of animation. While certainly groundbreaking with its use of digital editing and visual techniques, what many will remember Toy Story for is its heart and humanity. Tom Hanks' warm and nurturing voice contrasts well with Woody's powerful character journey, while Tim Allen easily flips the stereotypical cowboy tropes on its head with his winkingly cocky and arrogant Buzz Lightyear. It's a historic landmark of a film, and its influence is difficult to deny, as is its quality. Best Scene: Buzz Lightyear Flies No. 3: The Incredibles (2004) - dir. by Brad Bird This film is several things in one package; not only is it an entertaining action superhero romp that's fun for the whole family, but it's also a deeply personal character driven story about the nuclear family, vigilantism, and experiencing life itself. Craig Nelson, Holly Hunter, Samuel L. Jackson, Jason Lee, and Sarah Vowell all round out an incredible voice cast, while the action setpieces and visual humor are an immense joy to behold. Finally, the way it cherishes the superhero genre and proudly presents itself as a classic staple is an achievement all by itself. Best Scene: Jungle Fight No. 2: WALL-E (2008) - dir. by Andrew Stanton There are one thousand and one reasons to love WALL-E; from it's adorable, loveable main robot and his joyful antics to its kid friendly version of the dangers of overconsumption and destruction of nature. Throw onto that the engaging love story between WALL-E and EVE, as well as it's sense of humor, and much is to be praised. WALL-E 's first act alone feels like a gigantic triumph, resembling a silent film from a bygone era in how much it relies not on dialogue or narration but simple, beautiful visual storytelling. Heartwarming, intelligent, and entertaining, WALL-E is a modern day classic. Best Scene: Space Dance Honorable Mentions *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - dir. by Lee Unkrich *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - dir. by Andrew Stanton *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - dir. by Andrew Lasseter *''Monster's, Inc.'' (2001) - dir. by Pete Docter *''Brave'' (2012) - dir. by Mark Andrews, Brenda Chapman No. 1: Coco (2017) - dir. by Lee Unkrich While people may often try to judge a film based on its purely objective matters, Coco is proof that the best films just need to reach for the soul. Coco is an immensely satisfying film, entirely because of its unique execution and flawless creation. Although mired in Mexican tradition and culture, its universal appeal turns that from potentially isolating to completely welcoming. Visual eye-candy, auditory masterpieces, and storytelling perfection, Pixar's newest feature might just be their best. Impossible to forget thanks to its powerful message and heavy but important thoughts, it is a peerless film. Best Scene: "Remember Me" to Mama Coco Category:Top Five